Riding On the Back Of Your Horse
by Jennidoll
Summary: Gimli writes a note to Legolas about his feelings. It's a normal slash, review if you like, it's highly appreciated! I suck at summarys.
1. Gimli

Riding On the Back Of Your Horse  
  
  
  
My dear friend, I've been thinking of a way to phrase it  
  
I have been able to come up with nothing in my heart  
  
But I know that you must know about my deepest feelings  
  
I must tell you, before I break inside. You are beautiful to me.  
  
I am nothing of your type, I know.  
  
You probably love beautiful fair women of your people and I  
  
Am nothing of that. I am short and stocky, with dark hair and  
  
Sun tanned skin and where you are large I am small, my eyes are  
  
Squinty and your own are big and blue. Your character is easy and  
  
Mellow, earth loving and strong but silent, you let your actions  
  
Speak for you. Where I am hard and ruthless, rough and rude, I let  
  
My mouth speak for me, and do not let my head into the conversation  
  
Until I have said offensive words.  
  
But I must tell you before it is too late for my own heart.  
  
It was in Lothlorien that I fell in love with you. I would have  
  
Told you sooner, but there was always something more important  
  
To do. Something more important to say. But I will say it now, and  
  
I do not care what it leads, for these are my feelings, take them or  
  
Leave them.  
  
I love you, you are my everything.  
  
  
  
L0L you like? I hope so, n|e ways review if you like, it's highly appreciated, any  
  
Questions you can email me at LullabySerenaMBH@aol.com !! 


	2. Legolas

AW! Thanks for liking my story. As some of you requested a Legolas response, here it is. There's just another little tidbit from Gimli.  
  
Xoxo, Jenn  
  
  
  
The sky is bluer than yesterday. That could be a sign.  
  
I haven't had anywhere near the courage to give him my note.  
  
But there he stands, looking out over the hill to the sky.  
  
He turns to me and I grumble, but all he does is smile.  
  
"Come Gimli, clothe yourself we must be out by the morning's break!"  
  
He pounces off from the hill.  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
I raise my arms in a yawn.  
  
I drop it.  
  
He picks it up and chuckles,  
  
"Gimli! You did not tell me you had a lover!"  
  
I try to grab the parchment back from his prying hands, as he opens my feelings.  
  
"I do not! Give that back!"  
  
"Come now Gimli! We are friends! I share my secrets with you, share yours with me!"  
  
He runs to the hill again.  
  
Blasted Elf.  
  
I chase him  
  
  
  
"My Dear Friend," I say out loud.  
  
I cannot believe him. Gimli has a lover!  
  
Yet he has not told me. And yet, I feel almost betrayed.  
  
"I've been thinking of ways to phrase it."  
  
I chuckle through my pain. Why am I hurt?  
  
"Come Legolas, give it back."  
  
Gimli tries to reach for the parchment, but I pull it back.  
  
I read silently for a moment, then come across the words I thought I would never see.  
  
"You probably love beautiful fair women of your people,"  
  
I look at him.  
  
I am shocked. I cannot hide it,  
  
I can see his fear. He cannot hide it. I wonder what my expression is.  
  
Do I look shocked?  
  
Do I look Angry?  
  
Do I even look disgusted?  
  
Why would I be disgusted? I have lived for what seems like forever, I have seen this before.  
  
Sometimes, men love men.  
  
And not the way a man should love a man.  
  
My father has told me of the corrupt warriors that sometimes serve for Mirkwood.  
  
He lets them serve for him. Only if they do not bring their preference into wars.  
  
"Legolas, you were never meant to see this."  
  
He pulls the parchment back from me.  
  
"Gimli, I did not know."  
  
What else can I say?  
  
"You were never supposed to know. We were supposed to co-exist as friends. That is all."  
  
He sighs lightly and folds up the parchment,  
  
"That is all we will ever be. We will not speak of this."  
  
"Why not Gimli? I …"  
  
He cuts me off.  
  
"Because it is wrong Legolas!"  
  
He stops to look at me.  
  
I loathe the look he gives me when he is angered.  
  
"It is not accepted in our world. No one understands. I do not think I even fully understand it."  
  
He is right. It is not accepted. Nor do I understand it.  
  
I cannot help it.  
  
I want to love him.  
  
  
  
Hehe! Yep. That's the second part! The third part will be up soon hopefully!  
  
Don't forget if you like please review, if you have any questions, flames, or  
  
Mallet bashings, email me at LullabySerenaMBH@aol.com! 


	3. Don't Speak

Yay!!! The third part! Sorry it's taken so long! Lots of schoolwork and teachers have been mean. Oddly enough I'm failing English! Well here's the third instalment. Plenty more to come, hopefully the rest will come faster! xo, Jen  
  
We pretty much rode in silence that afternoon  
  
It was a shame, such a beautiful day to be angry  
  
But I dare not speak of it  
  
I know what he would say  
  
"Legolas I do not want to hear of it! It was stupid, just forget it now, please."  
  
But if he would just let me speak  
  
Oh this is silly!  
  
I am older than he is and yet I let him treat me as a child!  
  
Of course I would say something  
  
I will  
  
This is mad  
  
There he is  
  
Sitting at the fire again  
  
Would it really hurt him to just look out at the sky and not at the flames?  
  
"Gimli, I request conversation with you."  
  
He turns to me  
  
He was right  
  
He is pretty ugly  
  
But when you're an Elf looks don't matter  
  
Every Elf is beautiful  
  
There's no diversity  
  
Gimli it diversity  
  
"Not now, Master Elf."  
  
What?  
  
Did he just deny me of conversation?  
  
"Gimli I order conversation with you!"  
  
I shout  
  
He stands up with a twig in his hand  
  
"Master Elf"  
  
He says,  
  
"We are not yet in Mirkwood, when we are, I will get on my knees and beg for you to request my conversation. But as of now. I will not have it. 


End file.
